An ultrasonic flowmeter (USF) is a device for the measurement of the volume of a fluid based on the variation in the propagation speed of an ultrasonic beam which varies when the fluid is flowing. The ultrasonic flowmeter generally comprises two ultrasonic sensors which are receivers and emitters for ultrasonic wave signals and electrical signals to each other. Each ultrasonic sensor comprises a housing, and a piezoelectric ceramic plate which may be energized by a driving signal to make the end plane of the lower part of the housing vibrate to create ultrasound waves. The ultrasonic sensor is used for the flow measurement, and adapted to transmit the reception signal to a flow processing device via a connecting line between the ultrasonic sensor and the flow processing device.
However, the reception signal of the ultrasonic sensor may be attenuated during transmission, resulting in the decrease in the accuracy of the measurement of flow by the flow processing device.